


【x2】Cross Light

by RuiC



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiC/pseuds/RuiC
Summary: 6年前写的，存档。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari





	【x2】Cross Light

发型，perfect。妆面，perfect。服装，perfect。灯光，perfect。

二宫和也端起相机，“はじまるぞ！”

“はい！よろしくお願いします。”镜头里的人朝二宫鞠了个躬，起身时笑得好看到二宫差点按下快门。

今天的拍摄看来也会十分顺利呢，二宫想。

二宫和也一直觉得相叶雅纪作为大牌模特中的大牌，却一点不摆架子是件很奇妙的事。每次拍摄前都会亲自跟二宫打招呼，而不是派经纪人来做公关。拍完也会走到二宫跟前来道谢。偶尔会说上次合作拍摄的图得到了大好评，多亏二宫桑拍得好之类的。作为大牌摄影师中的大牌的二宫和也，丛然拍过的模特比原宿竹下通的游客还多，这种对话已经司空见惯、见怪不怪了，也不得不承认相叶雅纪无论是在性格还是为人上都是模特界特别的存在。

更重要的是，二宫和也觉得跟相叶一起工作是件十分轻松的事，对方底子好，身型修长，摆出来的造型前卫又有相叶自己的特色。不摆架子，选片也不斤斤计较，这样的拍摄对象对摄影师来说简直是天使一般的存在。再加上大牌拍得好了，工作接得自然更多。二宫心里小算盘噼里啪啦打上一阵，估摸着对这位大牌模特加强关注定能为自己的攒钱大业作出杰出贡献，于是花高价买了传说中日本第一的荞麦面，送给对吃十分挑剔的高层，拜托他给自己多安排些同相叶的工作。

“没问题啊。相叶君嘛，我高中同班同学来着。”高层吸溜着荞麦面，好像吃得挺高兴，想也没想就答应下来。

“不过我说nino，难得见你拜托我安排工作。这是看上人家了？”高层大眼睛一转，从荞麦面移到二宫脸上，笑得不怀好意。

二宫刚准备说怎么荞麦面都堵不住你的嘴啊，我可是花了好多钱买的…… 转念一想不能得罪了高层，不然又得把自己派去拍那个处女座的大牌，就挤出个职业微笑说：“没有没有，这不是觉得这人拍着上手么，就想着多拍点积累点经验。再说了他那公司不是我们公司长期合作伙伴么，多拍点人家现在正捧着的人，我们公司好处也不会少嘛。”

“恩恩，也是。看上了就上吧，我觉得相叶人挺好，适合你。”高层擦擦嘴，“多谢款待。祝你成功。”说完拍拍二宫的肩，走出了办公室。

妈的樱井翔，下次买猪排饭胖死你，二宫白了眼高层的背影，差点没把桌上的碗筷给掀了。

大牌摄影师二宫和也其实生命中除了工作之外，能跟时尚界搭边的兴趣爱好一项没有。不喜欢出门逛街旅游，只喜欢窝在家里打打游戏看看电视喝喝小酒。偶然在电视上看到大胆的整人节目给相叶雅纪用有些发臭的粉扑上妆，这人居然除了表情有些扭曲之外，一句怨言也没说。盯着电视里的人，二宫和也抿了口酒，眯起眼睛回想起每次拍摄时相叶比镁光灯要灿烂出好多倍的笑脸来。镜头里的相叶看起来十分完美，任何服装造型在他身上都仿佛被施了魔法一般变幻出时髦又高端的光芒。更多时候二宫会后悔小时候语文没有学好，拍相叶的过程中脑子里除了“好看”冒不出其他形容词。嘴里一般拍一边说着：“いいよ”“そうそう、よし。”之外也没有跟更多夸奖对方的话语。想着想着，脑电波好像在酒精和那张如沐阳光般笑颜的双重刺激下变得有些紊乱起来。不知是酒精作用还是LED顶灯太过耀眼，二宫觉得耳根发热。

难不成真被高层说中了？

二宫甩甩脑袋，怎么可能…一起工作也还不到十次，说上的话还没有一次拍摄的片子多。把罐子里的酒都倒进肚子里，想到明天又能拍相叶桑了，嘴角不自觉地上扬出完美的弧度。

第二天，可能由于二宫心情特别好，拍摄准备工作进行得十分顺利。助手小哥心里特别乐呵，这可是他跟着二宫3个月以来第一次没有被骂。回想好像每次跟这个叫相叶雅纪的大牌一起工作被骂的次数都少于其他大牌，助手小哥都快变成相叶雅纪的脑残粉了。

“相葉さん入ります。”

二宫刚刚还坐在显示器前玩相机，听到这句条件反射班放下相机就站了起来。本来笑着边跟staff打招呼，边朝二宫方向走过去的相叶，被二宫的反应吓了一跳，停下了脚步。只是笑容没变，看着二宫有些慌乱逃窜的眼神，咧开嘴笑得更像向日葵花海。

“本日も宜しくお願い致します、ニノさん。”说完还来了个完全失败的wink。

二宫做了番心里建设，觉得还是不要吐槽他这个wink了，于是一把抓过放在一边的相机，“よし、スタートだぞ。相葉さん、お願いします。”

“は~い！”

相叶的笑脸让二宫有些担心今天的片子会不会有些过曝了。

拍摄工作太过顺利，以至于结束得比通常早很多。二宫吩咐助手小哥收拾好各种道具，自己收拾好相机，把装着原片的U盘交给杂志社staff，背上相机准备回家勇者斗恶龙。等电梯时遇上了相叶雅纪。没有跟着经济人的相叶雅纪，穿着私服的，相叶雅纪。

“お疲れ様です。”对方声音有点像小时候吃过的蛋糕，甜而不腻，还松松软软。

“お疲れ様です。お一人ですか？”突然觉得两个人一起等电梯有些尴尬，二宫觉得应该扯点别的什么。

“是啊，之后没有工作了就让风间桑先回去了。二宫桑等下有事吗？”

突如其来针对自己的提问杀了二宫一个措手不及，“啊，嗯，没有什么特别的安排。”不太想让相叶知道自己其实是个游戏宅的回答让二宫觉得自己输在了起跑线上。

“听说二宫桑打游戏很厉害，我最近有个游戏有一关怎么都打不过呢，想请教一下二宫桑。”对方还是笑得一脸人畜无害，声线又放低了一些，可能有些性感的味道。

短短几秒钟二宫觉得自己可能有些大脑缺氧，可能是这栋楼通风太不好，又或者因为电梯迟迟不来有些急躁。不过他确定了一件事，胖死高层，也无法解除对高层卖队友行为的仇恨了。

叮咚，二宫心想，电梯你可算来了，再不来我就只能答应相叶了，虽然挺想答应他的。

相叶很绅士的给二宫按了电梯门，两个人都站在电梯的角落，相叶开始摆弄手机，二宫用手拽着相机包的带子，时不时斜眼偷偷看看相叶。平日里几乎层层都停的电梯，今天居然一路直下，从14楼到一楼不过一两分钟，二宫觉得比等处女座大牌选衣服的时间都还要长。

“nino桑。”眼看快要到一楼了，相叶突然开了口。二宫一脸疑惑看向对方，只见对方收起了笑容，眼睛盯着二宫，快要把他盯出个洞。

“付きあってくれませんか？”

“哈？游戏的话…没问题…”二宫摸摸鼻子，逃开对方紧追不舍的眼神。

“不光指游戏的话付きあってくれませんか？”

二宫想自己应该是发烧了，不然脸怎么这么烫，而且一楼怎么还没到！

叮咚，“1階です。”

“いいです…”声音小到被电梯广播女声给淹没。

“やった！！！！谢谢nino桑，啊不，nino酱！”

相叶的笑容伴随着从徐徐打开的电梯门中扩散开来的阳光让二宫有些眩晕。

这样也好，以后打游戏不再是一个人了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 6年前写的，存档。


End file.
